Magical Spell
by Evil Thieves
Summary: Perjalanan Sungmin yang terkena kutukan 'Demon Sword' bersama Kyuhyun, seorang sorceres muda yang hebat. Perjalanan menegangkan dan penuh monster harus mereka lalui hanya untuk melepaskan kutukan atau ada maksud tersembunyi. / Kyumin, Sichul and other pair./ Yaoi-Rate M / REPOST dng perubahan.


A Super Junior Fanfiction

**Magical Spell**

By Evillie – Evil Thieves © 2012

.

Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Ryewook, Siwon, Heechul and others.

Pairing : KyuMin and other pair

Rate : T to M

Genre : Romance/Fantasi

Warning : Typo(s), Gaje, Boys-Love, tidak menurut EYD, Lemon, NC activity.

Disclaimer : The casts are not ours and the plot is inspired by Crimson Spell.

**RE-POST dengan perubahan di BANYAK sisi, jadi baik dibaca ulang dari awal.**

.

.

.

_Sebuah kutukan yang mengubahmu menjadi monster__._

_._

_._

Kerajaan Orchard, kerajaan yang terkenal untuk ciptaannya terhadap magical items atau barang-barang magic. Kekuatan dari barang-barang magic yang ampuh menyebabkan kerajaan ini terkenal. Akibat kehebatan mereka, banyak kawanan monster berdatangan dan berusaha untuk menguasai Kerajaan Orchard. Dua tahun yang lalu adalah perang terparah yang pernah dihadapi. Dalam perang itulah sang raja dan ratu meninggal, mewariskan tahta kerajaan kepada putra sulung mereka. Dan kejadian itu sepertinya terulang di pagi ini.

"UUUWAAAAAHHH!" sebuah teriakan menggema di dalam kerajaan. Terlihat penjaga mulai berlarian menuju asal suara.

"ADA MONSTER DALAM KERAJAAN!" kembali terdengar teriakan. Namja kecil yang mempunyai status sebagai pangeran inilah yang berteriak dari tadi. Sekarang dia telah berada dalam pelukan para penjaga yang jumlahnya tidak banyak. Beberapa dari mereka sudah tergeletak di lantai dengan darah di sekujur tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah monster mengayunkan tangannya mencoba menerkam sang pangeran. Sontak pangeran kecil ini menutup matanya ketakutan. Sampai sebuah pedang mengayun cepat dan telak mengenai leher sang monster.

"Pa-Pangeran Sungmin." Ucap salah satu penjaga kerajaan. Pangeran?

"Min Hyung!" namja kecil ini membuka matanya dan berlari pada pelukan kakaknya.

Ya, namja ini memang hyung dari namja kecil ini. Namja yang disebut Sungmin inilah pewaris tahta Kerajaan Orchard. Status orang tua mereka yang sudah meninggal menyebabkan namja ini bertanggung jawab atas segala keadaan di kerajaan.

"Semua cepat lari!" perintahnya pada semua penjaga.

"Kau juga, Henry! Ayo cepat lari!" ucapnya pada pangeran kecil kita yang berada dalam pelukannya.

_**CRASSSHH**_

Suara sayatan pedang kembali terdengar diikuti teriakan memilukan dari korban-korban yang berjatuhan. Ini perang terburuk selama Kerajaan Orchard berjaya bahkan lebih buruk karena sang raja sudah tiada. Jumlah monster mulai tak terhitung. Dengan cepat Sungmin berlari menuju ruang utama kerajaan. Masih dalam keadaan Henry dalam gendongannya.

_**Cklek**_

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan peti yang dikelilingi oleh rantai-rantai besi. Diturunkannya Henry perlahan dan melangkah masuk melewati rantai, menuju pada peti berwarna merah pekat tersebut.

"Mi-min Hyung... Bukankah itu?" tanya Henry dengan suara yang hampir mencicit.

Sungmin POV

Dihadapanku sekarang adalah sebuah pedang. Bukan pedang biasa, pedang ini di juluki 'Demon Sword' aku sendiri juga tak tahu kenapa. Pedang ini benar-benar indah. Pegangannya terbuat dari emas dengan ukiran-ukiran mengagumkan. Diatasnya terdapat 2 mutiara berwarna merah jambu dan pedangnya sendiri berwarna merah yang berkilau semacam terbuat dari kristal atau apalah tak peduli.

"Mi-min Hyung.. Bukankah itu..?"

"Ini satu-satunya cara untuk melindungi kerajaan, Hen."

Perlahan kusentuh pedang itu dan mengangkatnya kehadapanku. Apa ini? Aku bisa merasakan energi masuk dalam tubuhku. Tidak heran ayah menyegelnya dan melarang semua orang menyentuhnya selain dirinya sendiri.

"UWWAA!" kudengar teriakan ketakutan dari Henry.

"Henry! Tetap disitu!"

Sebaiknya aku selesaikan ini dengan cepat.

_**CRAAASSHH ZLLASSSHH**_

Malam Harinya...

Semua monster sudah dihabisi. Kekuatan pedang ini benar-benar hebat sama dengan kutukannya yang luar biasa.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Minnie Hyung.. Hiks"

"Uljima, Henry. Aku akan kembali jadi jangan khawatir." Ya benar.. aku sedang berencana keluar dari kerajaan sejenak. Dan akibatnya Henry tidak mengijinkanku.

"Pangeran Sungmin." panggil seorang tetua dikerajaan.

"Ini sebuah gelang ciptaan magician ternama untukmu. Dengan benda ini anda dapat melindungi diri anda dari berbagai macam monster." lanjutnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak kepadaku.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku sambil membuka kota tersebut. Di dalamnya terdapat gelang berwarna emas dengan ukiran berbentuk tulisan-tulisan aneh.

"Hanya ini yang dapat kami lakukan. Maafkan kami, kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Tak apa terima kasih."

Kulihat Henry masih setia dengan tangisannya. Perlahan aku melepaskan kalungku. Kalung ini pemberian umma sebelum ia meninggal. Ku sodorkan kalung ini pada Henry.

"Untuk apa ini?"

"Ini kuberikan ini untukmu. Selama aku tak ada ini penggantinya. Jangan dirimu dan jaga kerajaan. Arraso?"

"Ne.. Arraso. Hyung kembalilah dengan cepat." kata dengan isakan kecil.

"Baiklah. Semuanya aku berangkat."

.

.

_Jika kau melakukan perjalanan keselatan melewati Gunung Werios. Kau akan bertemu dengan seorang sorceres muda bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang tinggal di hutan pertama yang kau temui. Dia orang yang jenuis dalam memecahkan kutukan. Termasuk kutukan pedang yang anda pegang sekarang._

_._

_._

_._

Author POV

Sudah beberapa hari Sungmin perjalanan. Sekarang ia telah memasuki hutan pertamanya. Bukan kah disini Cho Kyuhyun itu tinggal?

Terlihat olehnya rumah kecil yang damai di balik pepohonan."Disini dia tinggal? Meragukan." Gumamnya.

_**Tok Tok Tok**_

"Permisi." Setelah mengucapkan kata permisi dengan perlahan Sungmin masuk ke dalam rumah. Rumah sorceres itu terlihat rapi dan sangat nyaman. Beberapa buku tertumpuk di ata meja. Tidak... tidak berserakan... Sangat rapi malahan.

"Apakah ada orang? Aku berasal dari utara padamu ingin meminta bantuan." ucap Sungmin sedikit berteriak. 'Tak ada jawaban. Padahal aku merasa ada yang mengawasi.' Batin Sungmin. 'Perapiannya menyala. Ya, setidaknya dia akan kembali. Cepat atau lambat.'

Sungmin menyandarkan dirinya pada tembok. Matanya menyelusuri setiap lengkukan ruangan milik sorceres muda tersebut. Matanya terhenti melihat sebuah botol disampingnya. 'Botol yang unik.' Botol tersebut seakan memiliki wajah. Ia mengangkatnya perlahan sampai kehadapannya.

"Pugyu~~" botol itu mengeluakan suara.

"UWWAAA ! " dihempaskannya botol tersebut oleh Sungmin. Namun sedetik kemudian ia berusaha menangkapnya.

"Jangan sentuh apapun. Mereka semua benda berharga. Dan siapa kau?"

"Maaf. Tadi tidak ada yang menjawab maka aku masuk untuk menunggu di dalam." Jawab Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap sosok yang berdiri di depannya, Cho Kyuhyun. Muka yang sangat stoic tak ada expresi , matanya tajam, dan rambutnya putih *Kyu dalam dont dont*, penampilannya membuat Kyuhyun terlihat hebat. 'Tunggu dulu dari mana dia datang?' pikir Sungmin.

"Ah! Namaku Sungmin. Aku datang dari utara setelah mendengar kehebatanmu. Apakah kau Cho Kyuhyun yang di kenal sebagai sorceres muda itu?" ucap Sungmin bermaksud mengenalkan diri.

Kyuhyun mengangguk perlahan. "Apakah tujuanmu datang kemari karena kutukan pedang itu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Demon Sword dengan telunjuknya.

"Ka-kamu sudah tahu?" tanya Sungmin dengan muka cukup kaget.

"Tentu saja. Duduklah!" Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Sungmin duduk di sofa yang sebenarnya cukup kontras dengan keadaan rumah Kyuhyun yang sederhana. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menjentikkan jarinya dan muncullah sebuah gelas berbentuk piala kecil.

"O-oke." Ucap Sungmin dengan keadaan belum tersadar penuh atas keterjutannya.

Kyuhyun menuangkan isi botol yang sebelumnya hampir dipecahkan Sungmin.

"Kau pasti lelah sekali. Kenapa kau sangat tegang? Minumlah ini." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkannya pada Sungmin.

"Whoa! Apa ini?" tangan Sungmin mengambilnya dan melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Apa ini? Ini hanya wine biasa." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Jadi cuma wine biasa. Tapi botolnya mempunyai wajah yang aneh."

"Botol ini mempercepat pembuatan wine. Aku mendapatkannya dari permintaan-permintaan yang lalu."

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Jadi apa yang kau ingin kan Sungmin-ssi?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, mencoba mempelajari tiap lekuk wajah Sungmin.

"Bukankah kau sudah tau? Tentu saja aku mau kutukan ini hilang."  
"Tak semudah itu. Aku ingin hadiah yang sama tingkatannya dengan kutukan yang kau miliki," ucap Kyuhyun, disertai dengan kekehan kecil.

"Apa yang kau mau? Aku tak membawa banyak uang. Tapi jika kita kembali pada kerajaanku—"

"Aku tak menginginkan uangmu. Aku hanya tertarik pada barang langka yang susah untuk di cari," potong Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

"Barang langka semacam botol aneh itu?" tangan Sungmin mengarah pada botol yang memiliki wajah itu.

"Hey! Ini tidak aneh, hanya saja jarang ditemukan."

"Ya sudahlah. Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Contohnya Demon Sword yang ada di pinggangmu."

"Ini?" Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah benda yang menggantung di pinggangnya.

" Sebenarnya itu memiliki energi yang langka."

"Aku terkutuk saat aku menyelamatkan kerajaan ku. Pedang ini dibuat oleh sorceres terpercaya di kerajaanku ratusan tahun lalu. Ini sudah turun-temurun jadi tak bisa ku berikan padamu. Selain itu keadaan kerajaanku akan lebih parah jika tidak ada pedang ini. Kutukan itu—Ya! Apa kau mendengarkanku?" dilihatnya Kyuhyun sedang bermain dengan eerr.. Capung? Kupu-kupu?

Entahlah, mungkin bisa disebut capung bersayap kupu-kupu. Mungkin kalau dalam komik di sudut kepala Sungmin sudah muncul tanda empat siku-siku.

"Tentu." Jemari Kyuhyun mengusap lembut kepala ca..eem..hewan tersebut.

"Kalau begitu ikuti persyaratanku." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan seringaian di bibirnya.

"Mwo? Aisshh .. katakan apa persyaratannya." Kalau saja Sungmin tidak lupa kalau Kyuhyun adalah orang yang bisa membantunya, dia pasti sudah menendang Kyuhyun jauh-jauh.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Jarak mereka sangat dekat hingga mereka bisa merasakan terpaan nafas masing-masing. Perlahan Kyuhyun menghapus jarak antara wajahnya dan Sungmin, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin hanya terpaku melihat Kyuhyun dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Syarat pertama adalah.." bisik Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba dia bergerak menjauhi Sungmin.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku dalam perjalanan mencari benda-benda langka." Kata Kyuhyun dengan lantang sambil mengangkat jari telunjuk ke atas. Sekali lagi, kalau ini di dalam komik, pasti sudah ada api di sekitar badan Kyuhyun.

"Eh?" Sungmin cengo melihat sifat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba OOC.

"Kenapa? Berkeliling dengan seseorang lebih baik dari pada sendiri. Selain itu kau bisa melindungiku. Bagaimana?" kata Kyuhyun polos.

"Boleh." Ucap Sungmin ragu.

"Nanti aku akan melepaskan kutukan mu saat semuanya sudah selesai. Dan aku belum mengucapkan syarat yang lain."

"Baiklah. Katakan syarat yang kedua." Sungmin memutar bola matanya kesal, 'lagi-lagi ada syaratnya,' desah Sungmin dalam hati.

"Syarat keduanya, aku bebas melakukan apapun untuk melepaskanmu dari kutukan."

"Tentu saja."

"Dan syarat terakhir... jika kau mati maka pedang itu milikku."

"Cih! Dasar."

"Oke. Kita akan berangkat besok pagi. Siapkan energimu. Aku akan memanggil mu Min dan panggil aku Kyu saja."

"Oke. Mengerti."

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku sudah berguling-guling di tempat tidurku yang luas, berusaha untuk mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur. Namun sepertinya hal itu tidak berhasil. Kubuka kelopak mataku yang terasa berat tapi tidak kunjung membawaku pergi ke alam mimpi. Akhirnya aku hanya berbaring dan menatap langit-lagit ruangan.

_**Ckleeek **_

Seingatku aku sudah memberitahu Sungmin agar segera tidur. Mau apa anak itu?

"Hai, Kyuhyun-ssi sudah lama tidak bertemu."

Tunggu.

Ini.

Suara ini.

Aku bangkit dari tidurku. Benar dugaanku. Raja–menyebalkan–Choi Siwon.

"Selamat datang di kediamanku, Yang Mulia. Sebuah kehormatan anda datang kemari. Ada perlu apa?" ucapku malas.

"Untuk meminta bantuan dari mu," sebuah senyuman terukir di ujung bibirnya.

"Bantuan? Untuk memusnahkan kerajaan mana kali ini?"

"Bukan. Aku ingin kau membimbing Pangeran Muda yang tidur di sofa luar untuk ke kerajaanku. Aku menginginkan pedangnya."

"Ah! Sungmin. Untuk apa butuh bantuanku? Bukankah anda bisa mengambilnya sendiri? Kekuatan anda lebih hebat." Tanyaku sarkatis.

"Aku ingin bermain-main. Salahkah?" Cih ! angkuh sekali.

"Apa yang akan anda berikan jika aku melakukannya?"

"Benda apapun yang kau inginkan. Termasuk kekuatan abadi ataupun benda hitam yang biasa disebut PSP.*plakk! Abaikan.*" Siwon menatapku dengan tatapan yang menyebalkan.

"Baiklah. Bukankah jika aku menolaknya kau tetap bersikeras?" aku balas menatapnya sambil sedikit menarik sudut bibirku.

"Aku hanya ingin semuanya berjalan sesuai keinginanku. Dan bukankah kau juga mendapat hadiah yang setimpal?" tawar Siwon.

"Ya, baiklah."

"Jangan biarkan dia mati sebelum aku yang membunuhnya. Dan beri dia segel yang kuat." Ucapnya terakhir sebelum tiba-tiba menghilang.

Cih! Hanya hologram. Apa yang dia inginkan sebenarnya? Hanya Demon Sword? Yang benar saja tanpa bantuanku dia bisa saja mengambilnya. Selain itu anak buahnya banyak. Terutama nenek sihir yang mengendalikan darah itu. Sudahlah, sebaiknya aku berusaha tidur saja.

.

.

.

**Author POV**

*Biar dapet feel nya baca scene ini sambil dengerin Ajax – One 4 U dan bayangkan kerajaan nya Siwon kayak di MV-nya*

Seberkas cahaya bulan tampak membelah ruang hampa dan menembus kaca-kaca besar istana yang bernuansa Eropa. Beberapa pengawal tampak berjaga di luar istana.

Seorang namja cantik berjalan mendekati seorang namja yang sedang duduk di singgasananya. Di depannya bola-bola air sedang yang menampilkan sorceres muda yang kita kenal, Cho Kyuhyun sedang beranjak untuk tidur. Senyuman terukir dibibirnya.

"Apakah anda sedang senang tuan?" tanya ucap namja cantik itu sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan yang ditanya sedang memandangnya dengan tersenyum.

"Duduklah di sini, Chulie." Katanya sambil menepuk pahanya.

"Baiklah. Jadi apa yang membuatmu senang?" Ucap namja cantik yang dipanggil Chulie tadi. Dia duduk dalam pangkuan Siwon, tangan nya mengusap pelan dada bidang sang raja.

"Tak ada aku hanya punya mainan baru." Sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang orang didepannya.

"Butuh bantuan?"

"Tak ada, sayang. Zhoumi panggilkan Shindong sekarang. Panggil dia bersama kawanannya." Perintahannya pada namja berambut merah yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Baiklah, tuan." Jawabnya sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Apa yang kau akan lakukan, Wonnie?" Tanya Heechul, kepalanya bersandar pada Siwon.

"Hanya menguji seberapa kuat Demon Sword." Tangannya mengusap pelan rambut Heechul.

"Dengan menggunakan Kyuhyun?"

"Ya, bukankah seru. Kau menyukai rencana ku?"

"Terserah saja."

"Apa yang salah sehingga kau tak menyetujuinya?" Tangannya masih saja mengusap rambut Heechul.

"Tak ada." Sepertinya mood namja cantik ini memburuk.

"Apa yang salah dengan aku menggunakan adik namja bermarga Cho yang kau cintai itu, sebagai perantara?"

"Karena aku tak ingin dia terbunuh akibatmu. Aku ma—"

"Diam Heechul! Tak akan ada yang membunuhnya! Dan ingat marga mu CHOI bukan lagi CHO!" Potong Siwon dengan suara yang sedikit lantang dan penekanan.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Heechul dengan lirih, sedikit takut atas bentakkan Siwon yang tiba-tiba.

"Lupakanlah Hangeng. Dia sudah meninggal. Berapa lama lagi kau akan mengingatnya?" ucap Siwon melembut tapi matanya menatap kosong ke depan. Menyiratkan kesedihan.

"Aku tak mengingatnya. Kau saja mengingatkannya. Maafkan aku."

"Baiklah. Mari kita melupakannya. Arraso?" ucap Siwon lebih bersemangat.

"Ne, Wonnie."

"Permisi tuan. Maaf mengganggu. Shindong dan kawanannya datang menghadap." Ucap Zhoumi yang baru saja datang. Di belakangnya terdapat namja yang disebut Shindong dan kawananya. Jubah hitam menutupi badan mereka mulai dari kepala.

"Ada apa Baginda Raja memanggil kami ?"tanya Shindong.

"Aku ingin kau memantau seberapa kuat Demon Sword yang dibawa oleh pangeran Kerajaan Orchard. Dia bersama sorceres bernama Kyuhyun sekarang. Jangan sampai mereka terbunuh, cukup buat dia tak sadarkan diri saja." Perintah Siwon pada Shindong.

"Baik, Yang Mulia." Shindong membungkukkan badannya hormat.

"Pakai saja monster-monstermu, aku tak peduli. Pergilah sekarang."

"Permisi, baginda." Sedetik kemudian Shindong dan kawanannya menghilang dengan cepat.

"Benar tak butuh bantuan, Wonnie?"

"Mungkin sekarang aku butuh."

"Baiklah. Apa itu? Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" tangan Heechul membuat lingkaran-lingkaran kecil diatas dada bidang Siwon.

"Sepertinya aku mempunyai sedikit masalah dengan 'temanku' di bawah sini." Siwon membelai surai hitam Heechul, dalam sekejap iris mata Siwon berubah menjadi sewarna merah darah. Tak lupa dengan smirk khas Choi Siwon yang hanya ditunjukkannya ketika bersama Heechul.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

A/N : Fanfiction tentang Kyumin yang bertema fantasi. Terinsipirasi dari Crimpson Spell buatan Ayano Yaname, tapi jalan ceritanya sama hanya dibagian Kyu jadi sorceres , Min jadi sama, dan dibagian pertemuananya.

Sebenarnya ini udah pernah dipost dan dihapus sama FFN. Lalu kita perbaiki dan di post ulang. Mau jujur sebenarnya sumpah aku gak paham penggunaan Enter di FFN. kalo mau bikin kalimat satu sama kalimat lainnya jauh aja kagak tau. Ya ampun, mau bikin paragraf aja kagak.

Ada apa dengan Kyumin Shipper? Tak adakah yang mau updet? Kekurangan Kyumin nih! T.T

Ternyata menjadi author sangat merepotkan, tapi seru. Aku bukan author yang baik jadi maaf jika banyak tipo(s), alur yang terlalu cepat, dan ke-gaje-an. Tetep RnR ya?

Sorceres : Semacam Ahli sihir dan Magician, Kalo masih tiak paham tanya ke google aja ya..?

Need Review and Help

By Evillie. Just Me^^ + Editor.

Thank You


End file.
